


Jazz Date

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Jazz Music, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eve and Jenkins go enjoy some jazz together.





	Jazz Date

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Jenkins and Eve have been dancing around each other for a while. So that is why it moves so fast.
> 
> I may also have started to really like these two together.
> 
> There are some links at the end.
> 
> I am bad at titles.

“Have you seen Cassandra?” Eve asked as she walked into the Annex.

She was wearing a teal dress that was the modern interpretation of a 1920’s flapper style. It had a beaded design sewn onto it twisting over the whole dress. The bottom had a four-inch beaded fringe that ended just above her knee. Due to the slightly chilly weather Eve had added a jacket in a darker shade of teal. Her hair was done in the typical flapper waves and had the headband standard of the period. With all of this, she had on her usual work shoes.

“Miss Cillian had to go on a last-minute mission to pick up an artifact with Mister Jones,” said Jenkins from his position at his desk.

“She was said that she would pick up a pair of shoes that I ordered when she got hers,” Eve said.

“That may be the box she left on your desk,” he said.

“Probably,” Eve said as she walked over to her desk. She opened the box and pulled out a pair of black T-strap heels. She proceeded to replace her work shoes with them.

“What are you so dressed up for, Eve?” Jenkins asked focusing back down at his work.

“There’s a club nearby that is doing a 1920’s theme tonight. Including dress, drinks, food, and music. The band playing is one that I’ve seen before and they are pretty good,” said Eve with a smile.

“Well it sounds like you have a fun evening planned out,” he said.

“Do you like jazz, Jenkins?” She asked stopping on her way to the door.

“I cannot say that it is my favorite, but I am quite fond of it,” he said looking up at her.

“Well then, why don’t you come with me?” Eve said with a now hopeful smile.

“I should wait for the Librarians to get back to make sure that the artifact is properly taken care of,” he said.

At this Eve’s face started to fall.

“But they need to learn how to do that on their own, so yes I will accompany you,” he continued.

“Aren’t you worried that they will mess it up?” Eve asked her face beginning to brighten.

“There is the chance, but I will just have to check when we get back,” Jenkins said. “Shall we then.”

“You don’t want to change?” Eve asked.

“I believe my attire is appropriate already,” he said.

He was wearing a dark gray suit with a blue shirt and accent pieces.

Jenkins offered Eve his arm and they headed out to the cars.

“Do you want to drive or shall I?” Jenkins asked.

“In this get up I think it would be better if you drove she said.

—-

When they arrived at the club Jenkins got out of the car and opened the door for Eve. He helped her to stand from the seat as well. And again he offered her his arm.

The two of them then headed into the club. The interior had been decorated to more closely set the mood of the jazz theme. There were floor length white tablecloths and candles on each table. The lighting throughout the room was low except where it was slightly brighter on the dance floor.

"Would you care for a drink?” Jenkins asked.

“I would love one. Why don’t you get some while I find a table?” said Eve.

“I will be right back then,” he said.

He went over to the bar to grab the drinks and Eve went over to an open table for two. Jenkins came over to the table carrying two yellow drinks. He handed one to Eve.

“What on earth is this?” she asked.

“It is called a Bee’s Knees. It seemed to be the most palatable drink on tonight’s special menu. I would advise staying away from the food,” Jenkins said.

“I will trust your judgment on that,” Eve said taking a sip of the drink. “This isn’t bad. I might even say it’s the bee’s knees. Like you,” she finished with a sly smile.

Before he could respond an announcer went on stage to introduce the band. The band came onstage and began to play. Eve and Jenkins sat in companionable silence listening to the music. Eventually, people started to drift on to the dance floor.

“Come on. Let’s go dance,” Eve said while moving to stand up.

“Must we,” he said already moving to stand.

“Yes, now come on,” she said. Eve grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

The two of them danced to a few songs before the band began to play a much slower song.

“Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard this song,” Jenkins said leading Eve in a more appropriate dance for the song.

“I don’t recognize this one. What is it?” said Eve.

“It’s called ‘The Man I Love’,” he said. “It’s a beautiful song if a little outdated.”

“I’m enjoying it. I get to dance closer to you,” she said.

“As am I,” he said.

They continued to dance to the song and as it came to a close Jenkins leaned down and kissed Eve. When he pulled back there was a smile on Eve’s face.

“That wasn’t out of line?” Jenkins asked.

“Not at all,” Eve said.

The opening strands of the next song began to play and Eve to laugh.

“May I ask what is so funny?” Jenkins asked her.

“This song. It’s called 'Avalon’,” she said her laughter slowing down.

“I see.”

They went back to a table and spent the rest of the concert listening to the music and talking. Afterward, they went back to the Library.

—

“So, how was your thing last night?” Cassandra asked standing in front of Eve’s desk.

“It was fun. Thanks for picking up my shoes,” Eve said.

“Did Jenkins go with you? He wasn’t here when Ezekiel and I got back,” Cassandra said with a grin.

“Yes, he did. Why was that your first guess on where he was?” Eve said suspiciously.

“That was sort of the point of leaving the shoes in here and going with Ezekiel.”

“Cassandra!”

**Author's Note:**

> Links  
> Eve's Dress: https://www.unique-vintage.com/products/1920s-style-teal-green-beaded-fringe-flapper-dress  
> Bee's Knees Recipe: http://postprohibition.com/recipes/bees-knees/  
> The Man I Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HILQ7hrJ2w  
> Avalon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BowO0WQgZCs
> 
> And now I need to get ahead by a couple of weeks since I a, going out of the country and will not have access to a computer.
> 
> Any comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
